


Iron Gates

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Iron gates', as by the book as they come. Well, she wasn't always that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Gates

At first it's her and her father, her mother walked out on them when she was four. But the two of them are happy. She follows the rules; mostly.

She works hard, she gets good grades and go somewhere. She wants to be a nurse, she wants to help people, she wants to save people. 

Her dad is shot, he almost dies. They play it off as okay, it's not. That's when she meets her first female police officer, and she knows what she wants to be.

She goes to a collage where she will get the best chance to be what she loves. She works hard but that's not all, she's a lot more reckless now. Taking chances and diving in head first without looking. She earns herself a nickname, "Vic"

It's her and her partner, they are too shadow some cops on a drug raid, it's supposed to be simple. It's messy, it's loud, she trips over own fear, and there's a shoot out. Her partner goes down. The problem is it's her fault.

She finishes off her last two years as tothe book as possible. No one calls her " Vic" anymore. When she's a cop she keeps everyone in line, old or new it doesn't matter. She reads the book like a bible. When people meet her they say she has a stick up her ass.. Some call it annoying, she calls it security. They call her "Iron Gates" now.

She falls in love, and works hard. The family she's making is messy no matter what she does. There is no gun to their heads and no bad guys to fight. No dead men sit in the living room. She's learning, and leaving "Iron Gates" at the door.

She is promoted to run a precinct, she beams. She puts the gates in place and grimaces at Castle. He is everything that got her partner killed. He doesn't understand that as long as he follows the police he's living with a loaded gun to his head.

But he doesn't die, he brings life to this precinct. He's a writer playing cop. She's a soldier trying her hand at being a mother. Maybe with all his recklessness and idiocy she can be a little more open, and a hell of a lot more friendly.

But for now she'll stick to 'sir' and 'Iron Gates'; well maybe she can drop the iron.


End file.
